Having a Magical Life
by Silvercherrywolf
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo princesses of a kingdom and Syaoran and Eriol are two of the riches family in a village. Sakura and Tomoyo runs away from the castle not knowing they have magic. Untill.... E+T and S+S Had to fix some stuff on this story. *Finished*
1. Running Away

Having a Magical Life  
  
Hi this is my first fic so go ahead and flame me if u really need to. Gomen if this story sucks. Like I said this is my first fan fic. (Kero barges into the room looking for food) Cherrywolf: Kero go play games! Kero: Can I have some cake later? Cherrywolf: Fine. O and plz R+R tell me how I did(.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol is 18 years old Sakura and Syaoran is 16 years old Just thought you'd like to know.)  
  
This fic is about Sakura and Tomoyo as a hime of a kingdom and Syaoran and Eriol is a rich family in a village. Sakura and Tomoyo runs away from the castle not knowing they have magic. E+T and S+S  
  
() = Author's note or a description  
  
~ ~ =Thoughts  
  
** =Dream  
  
- -=Place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Castle garden-  
  
"Tomoyo I'm so bored!" whined Sakura sitting on a blue/violet bench. "Sakura u said that like a million times already!" Tomoyo said getting annoyed sitting under a cherry blossom tree. "What's there to do?" Asked Sakura "Well there's nothing I can think of." Tomoyo said. "I wish I could get out of this castle, " said Sakura. "Me too." Tomoyo said. "Let's run away for a while." Sakura exclaimed." NO! We can't do that!" Tomoyo Yelled. "Please Tomoyo. Just for a while." begged Sakura. (Kero: yeah like it will be a while. Cherrywolf: Kero!) "Fine Sakura but we have to be careful not to get caught by the guards." Warned Tomoyo. ~If we do we'll get into trouble. ~ "Fine with me. Tomoyo so what do we need?" Sakura asked. "Well clothes and a lot of money well that's all I think we'll need. We can buy the other stuff we need later on. Sakura we also need to dismiss our servants too." Tomoyo said heading back too her room while Sakura heads backs to her own room.  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-  
  
~What should I bring? What kinda clothes? How do we get out of the castle without being notice? ~ " O well I'll do that later." Tomoyo whispered. She dismissed Ayu and told her she won't need to come tomorrow. (Her maid/servant). Then started to pack her clothes being careful not to pack too much. ~Maybe early in the morning. They might be sleepy or at late at night. I'll ask Sakura~ Tomoyo walks out of her room and heads to Sakura's room.  
  
. -Sakura's Room-  
  
"Sonia you may go now u don't need to come here tomorrow." Sakura said. ~ I wana bring this and this. ~ (Sakura packing A lot of stuff.) Tomoyo walks in and yells "SAKURA! We'll be buying stuff to bring back so don't pack too much." "OK! Fine I won't. Putting a lot of her stuff away. "So Sakura do u want to leave early in the morning or late at night?" Tomoyo asked. "Well how bout early in the morning?" Sakura asked. "I think that sounds good." Tomoyo said as she walks back to her room. Sakura plopped on her bed and fell asleep a little bit after Tomoyo left.  
  
-Castle Garden-  
  
Sakura woke up late as usual. Tomoyo was already waiting under the cherry blossom tree. "Ur late Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. " Geez don't yell u'll wake every body up." Sakura warned. " So when do we leave Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "In a little bit. Do you have ur stuff Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Yup!" Sakura replied holding up her luggage. "Ok let's go than." Sakura said in an excited voice.  
  
-Outside castle walls- (in the village)  
  
"So Sakura where do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked. "Tomoyo I'm hungry." Sakura said. (As her tummy growls) "Hmm.what should we eat and where?" Sakura asked. "Um.How bout there." Tomoyo said pointing at the Ziro Café.(Kero: I wana go there! Cherrywolf: Kero plz quit interrupting the story. Kero: Ok I'll stop.) They sat down in a really fancy resterant. Sakura ordered an order of Omelet with fried rice and a Pepsi. Tomoyo ordered sushi and a sprite. (Hehe one of their favs.)  
  
-Somewhere in the village- (the village is a big one just to tell you)  
  
Eriol do you sense that magic? Yes I do Syaoran. I've never felt it be for. (Syaoran said that.) Let's look for those people. Ok Syaoran let's. They start walking around looking for the two with magic they have never felt their presence before.  
  
Kero: So where's my food this chapter is over. That means I get cake now right? So will you give me cake now?  
  
Cherrywolf: Fine! Kero here. -_-()  
  
Kero: Yum! (Starry eyes)  
  
Cherrywolf: Plz tell me how I did if u have any suggestions go ahead and put it in the review.  
  
Cherrywolf: Well sayonara.  
  
Kero: Sayonara. (Chews on his cake.) 


	2. Serching for Magic Auras

Searching for Magic Auras  
  
Hello again I wana say tnx to CHerRYBLsSm8 and melony for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Kero: I want food before the chapter starts this time. Cherrywolf: Fine Kero.)(Gives Kero pudding)  
  
What happened in the last chapter.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura run away from the castle. They were having breakfast. When Eriol and Syaoran sensed new magic in the village so they start looking for the two people who have magic.  
  
() = Author's note or a description  
  
~ ~ =Thoughts  
  
** =Dream  
  
- -=Place  
  
Kero: PUDDING yum!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Market-  
  
Eriol and Syaoran keep searching until they had to go home for lunch. Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo were in a bookstore looking for books to buy. Sakura bought a book called The Clow. (Don't ask that was the only place I could think of where she would find it.) Tomoyo didn't feel like buying a book but she saw a book floating in the air thinking that she's seeing things and rubs her eyes.Dragging Sakura to lunch.  
  
-Ziro's café-  
  
"Umm.. I'll have 2 orders of Fried rice and Dumplings." Tomoyo said ordering for Sakura too. "So let's see that book you bought." "Ok Tomoyo" Sakura said opening the book and seeing it wasn't a book but cards. Tomoyo told Sakura to write her name on it so no one steels them. (Kero was asleep. Kero: Hey I just closed my eyes for a bit Cherrywolf: Sure you did.) Sakura wrote her name on all the cards. (Good thing hehehe) "Sakura I saw this weird think in the book store do u want to hear it?" "Sure Tomoyo." "Well I saw a book floating in the air."  
  
-Hotel-  
  
Then when the got back to the hotel Kero finally woke up and gave her the key and taught her how transform the cards. Tomoyo was really glad Sakura got that book so she can make Kero outfits for fun. Kero also told Sakura about Yue who would be here soon. (There is no test for the cards) He will just introduce him self. Then leave he has to go to work u no. After Yue left they feel right to sleep after an hour.  
  
-Kosho café -  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo Ordered Juice and 2 orders of pancakes. While they were eating. Eriol and Syaoran walked into the restaurant for breakfast. They ordered omelets. When they just entered they sensed the aura getting stronger. They headed over to the girls and said hi and introduced them self. After breakfast Eriol asked, "If they knew any magic cause he could sense it." Well of course I have magic." Sakura said. Tomoyo just said, "I'm not sure."  
  
-Eriol's House-  
  
Sakura used her cards secretly useing her magic. She felt that she could really trust these people. Syaoran showed Tomoyo how to use some of her magic like to summon things. Eriol showed Sakura and Tomoyo how to talk mentally to each other. After about an hour they went to the park. Sakura secretly glanced at Syaoran every once in a while. As for Syaoran he blushed. Well for Eriol he looked at Tomoyo now and then. Tomoyo also looked at Eriol.( They chatted about how they had known they had magic since they were very young. Tomoyo and Sakura tried to be careful not to tell the boys that they were princesses. After that they went to lunch and then the girls went back to the hotel.  
  
-Hotel-  
  
When Sakura got to her room she found out Kero had ordered room service. (A ton of food) "KERO!!" Sakura screamed. What?? I was hungry u left me here for the whole day with out food. Ummm -_-() sry Kero. I forgot about u I haven't got use to u being here yet. Sakura I want to teach u how to summon the cards without Ur staff. You have to focus all you energy to the card when u do this. Ok Kero I wana try this. Pulling out The Sweet Card, which made Kero really happy. She had to try it many times in order for the card to be summoned and had Sweet make pudding for Kero. Tnx Sakura. Umm.. Kero? We have to go back to the castle tomorrow. Ok?(Tomoyo comes in Sakura did u tell Kero we have to go back to the castle? Yeah. I better start packing my stuff Sakura. Bye. Tomoyo waved good bye as she walk out of Sakura's room.  
  
Cherrywolf: Well this chapter is over(  
  
Kero: Can I have more pudding?  
  
Cherrywolf: Sure Kero.  
  
Kero: Well plz r+r. Bye! (leave the room bring his pudding with him)  
  
Cherrywolf: Well sayonara to all of you readers. 


	3. Back To The Castle

Back To The Castle  
  
Well here's another chapter. =) Hope u like. Kero isn't here today he left to go somewhere. So no interruptions I hope. Spinner comes in.Cherry: Y r u here Spinner? Spinner: Well Kero told me that he was leaving for a while so I thought I'd keep U Company. Cherry: Tnx Spinner u really didn't need to.  
  
Tnx Kathy and Melony for reviewing my fic.  
  
What happen in the last Chapter.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran finally found Tomoyo and Sakura. Tomoyo and Sakura found out they have magic. Eriol and Syaoran taught the girls how to use their magic. Sakura bought a book called The Clow after she opened the book she meet Yue and Kero. Then they decided to tell the boys they had to leave.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol is 18 years old  
  
Sakura and Syaoran is 16 years old  
  
(I thought I'd remind any of you who for got)  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ =Thoughts  
  
** =Dream  
  
- -=Place  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Hotel-  
  
Kero we're going to tell Eriol and Syaoran we're leaving tomorrow. Well fine I want to met these people Sakura plz. Ok Kero. So Sakura r u goin to tell Ur family about me? I don't think so kero they won't believe for a minute or a second. But if u keep me a secret.. Will I get food? Yes Kero Is that all you think about? No I think of other thing too.  
  
-Meanwhile at Sakura's hotel window-  
  
Pair of Sky-blue eyes were spying on Sakura. ~So she is the new Mistress of the Cards. Her powers r strong even though she just found out she has magic. I better be careful not to let her sense me. ~ The lady disappears.  
  
-Sakura's Hotel Room-  
  
Tomoyo teleports into the roomTomoyo u could've knocked on the door! Well I was trying to go to my room haven't go use to it yet. So should we go tell Eriol right now or should we tell Syaoran or Split up? I think Split up it'll be easier and faster. Bye I'm going to tell Eriol.  
  
-Eriol's House-  
  
So you're leaving this afternoon? Yes I am so I just wanted to tell you that and say sayonara to you. O and Sakura told me to tell u bye. I promise I'll visit. We can also talk telepathically so I know what's happening here. Bye got to go talk to Sakura. Waving good bye she left. ~ She's leaving y? I love her I just have to tell her that. ~ (Cherry: hehehe)Then he sighs.   
  
-Syaoran's House-  
  
~ Y does she have to leave? She's only been here for 3 days. Y? ~ Syaoran? Hello! Sakura said. What? Huh? Was all Syaoran replied making Sakura start to giggle. So y r u leaving? ~ Should I tell him the truth or not? Nahh I won't tell him I ran away. ~ My mom said I have to come back home. Sakura said as she bowed her head of shame for lying. She said a goodbye and left Syaoran standing there not saying a word.  
  
-Tomoyo's Hotel Room-  
  
Sakura came into Tomoyo's hotel room. (I think I've put Sakura's room too much so it's Tomoyo's room now.) Sakura! You finally came back to the hotel. So let's go back. We're teleporting right? Yup! Good thing we told mom and dad we'er in the house we had some1 build for us and told no one to bother us. Let's teleport there. Ok. Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo teleported thereAnd headed back to the castle so no one would suspect any thing. little did they no a light blue hair lady with sky blue eyes spying on them.  
  
Cherry: Well that's the end of this chappie =)  
  
Cherry: Sry the chapt. Is short I try my best to make it longer.  
  
Spinner: Well plz R+R  
  
Cherry:~good thing Spinner doesn't interrupt like Kero~  
  
Kero comes into the room  
  
Kero:I'm back!  
  
Cherry:-_-()  
  
Kero: So did u miss me?  
  
Cherry: Umm Kero you'd better stop I'm still saying bye to the readers.  
  
Kero: Sry. Bye to all the readers  
  
Cherry and Spinner: Bye 


	4. Back To The Castle Part 2

Back To The Castle Part 2  
  
Well here's another chappie. Hope u like. Haven't had any good ideas yet. Kero: Well you better think of something. Cherry: I'm thinking! Kero: Well hurry up and start the chapter.  
  
Tnx to Daff Li and Melony who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
Wut happened in the last chapter.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo said good-bye to Eriol and Syaoran and are now back in the castle again. A light blue hair lady with sky blue eyes are spying on Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Sakura's Room- An almost all pink room  
  
~Well at least I can go to the village with out being noticed but Tomoyo will always be able to look for me. ~ "Sonia how have u been?" Sakura asked her maid as she headed to a light blue chair. "Very good Princess." Sonia happily replied. Sonia was an 18-year-old girl with Red hair and dark brown eyes. Sonia was also one of Sakura's best friends. She has known Sakura since forever. Sonia soon left the room to get some food for Sakura. hehe probly for Kero. As soon Sonia left. Sakura pulled out the Flower card. Flower gave her a cherry blossom and talked to her. She disappeared as soon as Sonia knocked on the door.  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-  
  
"Ayu?" Tomoyo said as she came into her room. Auy came out of nowhere saying, "Yes?" she was always like that. This girl that Tomoyo has known since she was 5. Ayu was a girl with Pink hair and amber eyes. She all ways seem to appear out of nowhere too. "So Ayu did you have a nice time while I was gone?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes I did" Replying with a smile. Tomoyo was sitting on a blue chair with designs of plum blossoms on them. She soon told Ayu that she could leave. Tomoyo wanted to practice her magic. she loved to practice her magic. It's now one of her hobbies.  
  
-At a house in the kingdom-  
  
"I want those cards and their magic." A lady in dark clothes, black hair and brown eyes said to the lady with light blue eyes. I'll try my best to get them master. The lady replied. Standing by the window then disappeared. ~I'll get their magic and those cards soon~ The lady starts laughing evilly.  
  
-Village Park- A day later  
  
"Eriol I have been sensing two new magic auras. Have you?" Syaoran said. "Yes I have I wonder if Tomoyo nor Sakura has sensed it yet?" Eriol replied. "I'll ask Tomoyo." Eriol said _"Tomoyo r u busy?" Eriol asked. "No I'm not. Y?" Tomoyo asked in replied. "I sensed two new magical auras do u?" Eriol asked. "Now that you ask of it I do." Replied Tomoyo, "Ok that's wut I wanted to no you might want to keep an eye out for the aura." Eriol said. "Ok I will" Tomoyo replied happily. ~I'm glad to hear from him. ~  
  
-Tomoyo's room-  
  
Kero comes in with a cup of pudding. "Hi Tomoyo!" greeted her happily. "Hey Kero." Tomoyo replied smiling. "Kero can you plz tell Sakura that these two new auras in the kingdom." Tomoyo said. "Ok I just wanted to come over here and see if you have any thing to do I never new this place was so boring." Kero whined. "That's why in the first place Sakura and I ran away." Tomoyo replied. "And I thought this place would be fun to stay. I don't get how you could live here." Kero said. "I don't like it here either so don't complian. I've lived here since I was little so I've gotten use to it." Tomoyo said. "Well I haven't even if I was in a book for a while." Kero replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- ----  
  
Cherry: This Chapter is over plz R+R.  
  
Kero: So. Cherry did you miss me? You didn't answer me yet.  
  
Cherry: Yes I did Kero. Hugs Kero tightly  
  
Kero: I'll make her update again today.  
  
Cherry: Kero u try and I'll probly type slower!  
  
~ Well I might if I get enough ideas for the next chappie. ~  
  
Kero: Fine u better post the next one up ASAP.  
  
Cherry: O plz think of a name for the person spying on Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Cherry: Sry for the short chappie.  
  
Cherry & Kero: Ja Ne 


	5. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Hello again. Here's another chappie. I can't think of any ideas still. :(  
  
Kero: so start the chapter already and quit talking so much.  
  
Cherry: Sry Kero. OK on with the story.  
  
Tnx to all the reviewers. (I'm so happy u reviewed) :)  
  
What happened in the last chapter.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran sense two new magical auras. Eriol talked telepathically with Tomoyo tellin her to keep and eye out for it after than Kero comes in and they start chatin about how boring the castle is.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol is 18 years old  
  
Sakura and Syaoran is 16 years old  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
  
-Ayu's and Sonia's House-  
  
"I can sense that the princesses found out they had magic." Sonia told her older sister. "So do I but they can't sense it because we blocked others from sensing us" Ayu said. "I know but others much stronger than us will sense us. I don't think the princesses will sense us until their powers grow a bit more." Sonia said. I sense two strong and evil auras though. I'm worried they might be after our mistresses. Well I hope princess Tomoyo reveals her true powers soon like Sakura who found the book." Sonia said. "Yes so do I let's keep an eye on them so they won't get hurt." Ayu said.  
  
-Sakura's Room-  
  
"Kero I was wondering do you think we should go to the village again?" Sakura asked. "Yes! I think we should go I'll get Tomoyo too!! While we're there we can get some game or something its soo boring here. Kero said jumping up and down on Sakura's bed. " Ok ok Kero you can stop jumping let's go tell Tomoyo. Sakura said as she picked up Kero and ran to Tomoyo's room.  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-  
  
" Sure Sakura I'll come with u I wana go buy some stuff so let's go!!" Was all Tomoyo said grabbing a few things here and there. Sakura had left to get some things. When she came back every one was ready so they teleported to the village. Ending up in Eriol's house for some reason.  
  
-Eriol's House-  
  
"TOMOYO!!!! Were suppose to end up in the park not Eriol's house. Next time I get to teleport us." Sakura said. " "Well we were going to head here any ways soo I thought it would be easier." Tomoyo replied smiling. "Oo I get it Tomoyo" Sakura said smiling. "Hey Tomoyo. Hey Sakura." Someone said from behind them. The girls turned around and said sry for barging in to Eriol's house. Then they saw it was Eriol standing there laughing saying. " Tomoyo haha still haha can't tele haha port to the right haha place." Tomoyo was turning red from embarrassment. Then Sakura start to say that there here in the village for about four days. Eriol offered them to stay at his house if the like. They agreed as soon as he finshed the sentence. He had Nakuru show them the rooms and then they unpacked. After they finish unpacking they went shopping since Tomoyo kept whining about it.  
  
-Jewelry Store-  
  
"Tomoyo y did u want you go shopping for rings any way??" Sakura asked looking at the beautiful ring she was holding it was a gold ring with a pink crystal star on it. Tomoyo was looking at a necklace went this silver ring with a lavender crystal heart caught her eye. "Well I wanted to look at then if there was any different from the ones we have. Well I found one I like." Tomoyo said holding up the ring. Yup I found one Sakura said holding up hers. She got the one she was looking at. They bought the ring and then Sakura wanted to go to the bookstore.  
  
Cherry: Plz review and tell me how I did.  
  
Kero:She'll be updating again today :)  
  
Cherry: Kero's right this time.  
  
Gives Kero pudding.  
  
Cherry: Bye 


	6. Secrets

The Beginning  
  
Hello again. Here's another chappie. I can't think of any ideas still. :(  
  
Kero: so start the chapter already and quit talking so much.  
  
Cherry: Sry Kero. OK on with the story.  
  
Tnx to all the reviewers. (I'm so happy u reviewed) :)  
  
What happened in the last chapter.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran sense two new magical auras. Eriol talked telepathically with Tomoyo tellin her to keep and eye out for it after than Kero comes in and they start chatin about how boring the castle is.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol is 18 years old  
  
Sakura and Syaoran is 16 years old  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
  
-Ayu's and Sonia's House-  
  
"I can sense that the princesses found out they had magic." Sonia told her older sister. "So do I but they can't sense it because we blocked others from sensing us" Ayu said. "I know but others much stronger than us will sense us. I don't think the princesses will sense us until their powers grow a bit more." Sonia said. I sense two strong and evil auras though. I'm worried they might be after our mistresses. Well I hope princess Tomoyo reveals her true powers soon like Sakura who found the book." Sonia said. "Yes so do I let's keep an eye on them so they won't get hurt." Ayu said.  
  
-Sakura's Room-  
  
"Kero I was wondering do you think we should go to the village again?" Sakura asked. "Yes! I think we should go I'll get Tomoyo too!! While we're there we can get some game or something its soo boring here. Kero said jumping up and down on Sakura's bed. " Ok ok Kero you can stop jumping let's go tell Tomoyo. Sakura said as she picked up Kero and ran to Tomoyo's room.  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-  
  
" Sure Sakura I'll come with u I wana go buy some stuff so let's go!!" Was all Tomoyo said grabbing a few things here and there. Sakura had left to get some things. When she came back every one was ready so they teleported to the village. Ending up in Eriol's house for some reason.  
  
-Eriol's House-  
  
"TOMOYO!!!! Were suppose to end up in the park not Eriol's house. Next time I get to teleport us." Sakura said. " "Well we were going to head here any ways soo I thought it would be easier." Tomoyo replied smiling. "Oo I get it Tomoyo" Sakura said smiling. "Hey Tomoyo. Hey Sakura." Someone said from behind them. The girls turned around and said sry for barging in to Eriol's house. Then they saw it was Eriol standing there laughing saying. " Tomoyo haha still haha can't tele haha port to the right haha place." Tomoyo was turning red from embarrassment. Then Sakura start to say that there here in the village for about four days. Eriol offered them to stay at his house if the like. They agreed as soon as he finshed the sentence. He had Nakuru show them the rooms and then they unpacked. After they finish unpacking they went shopping since Tomoyo kept whining about it.  
  
-Jewelry Store-  
  
"Tomoyo y did u want you go shopping for rings any way??" Sakura asked looking at the beautiful ring she was holding it was a gold ring with a pink crystal star on it. Tomoyo was looking at a necklace went this silver ring with a lavender crystal heart caught her eye. "Well I wanted to look at then if there was any different from the ones we have. Well I found one I like." Tomoyo said holding up the ring. Yup I found one Sakura said holding up hers. She got the one she was looking at. They bought the ring and then Sakura wanted to go to the bookstore.  
  
Cherry: Plz review and tell me how I did.  
  
Kero:She'll be updating again today :)  
  
Cherry: Kero's right this time.  
  
Gives Kero pudding.  
  
Cherry: Bye 


	7. Secrets Part 2

Secrets part two  
  
Cherry: Well I said I'd update again so here it is. This chapter is my longest yet!!  
  
Kero: Sure yea right.  
  
Cherry: You wait and see Kero. Hope you like.  
  
What happened in the last chapter.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura decide to go to the village again fir a while. Tomoyo did the teleporting. They were suppose to get to the park but instead ended up in Eriol's house.  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Bookstore-  
  
Sakura started looking though the books picking out a few books she finally asked. "Tomoyo are you going to buy a book this time??" Replying Tomoyo held up a book called the Moonlight. After a little bit she paid for the books and went back to Eriol's House.  
  
-Tomoyo's Room-  
  
As Tomoyo and Sakura came into the room Kero popped out asking for food. Sakura gave him some pudding and off he flew to a corner eating it. When Tomoyo looked at the Moonlight and noticed it looked a lot like the Sakura book. It looked like the Clow but it was purple and had hearts and moons instead of the sun. Opening the book she found cards the same as Sakura's. Then a light purple Kero popped out asking who opened the book. Sakura quickly pointed to Tomoyo scared. Flying to Tomoyo it said "I'm Kiki the guardian of these cards. And you are my Mistress since you opened the book. That ring is your staff. Just repeat after me to get it. Kiki started chanting.  
  
"The ring that holds the power of love" Kiki started  
  
"The ring that holds the power of love" Tomoyo said holding out the ring.  
  
"Revel thy powers before me" Kiki continued saying.  
  
"Revel thy powers before me" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I, Tomoyo, Command thee " Kiki said  
  
"I, Tomoyo, Command thee "Tomoyo said.  
  
"Release!!!" Kiki said finishing.  
  
"Release!!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
-Tomoyo's POV-  
  
I stood there watching the ring grow into the staff. It looked almost like Sakura's but on the top instead of a golden star was a lavender heart. Then Kiki flew over to Kero fighting over his pudding I had to grab another bowl calling Kiki. I handed it to her and she quickly flew to Kero saying she has more than him. -_-() After a while Sakura and I decided to tell Eriol about the books and the staff we kinda felt he was hiding something from us but we weren't really sure about it.  
  
-Eriol's Living Room-  
  
"Wut ur the mistresses of the Moonlight Tomoyo and Sakura the Clow?? The Clow changed to the Sakura??" Eriol yelled jumping out of his seat. "Yup" the two girls replied smiling. Then Eriol said something "Well since you told me ur secret I'll tell u mine pulling out a key he chanted.  
  
The key that hides the dark magic Show your true powers in front of me Eriol, who had made a promise with you, commands you Release and dispel  
  
The key started to grow into a staff much bigger than Sakura's. When he finished he told us that he was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed (Cherry: Hope that makes since.) Sakura pulled out her key and chanted.  
  
The Key that hides the powers of the stars! Reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under contract... Release!  
  
Then Tomoyo quickly pulled out her ring and chanted.  
  
The ring that holds the power of love Revel thy powers before me I, Tomoyo, Command thee Release!!!  
  
-Sayoran's POV-  
  
~Wut? A huge power surge?? ~ "From Eriol's house I better get over there. " he whispered. Grabbing my sword I teleported to Eriol's living room. Seeing the staffs I yelled " The Moonlight and The Clow!!!" Then every body stared at me like they never even noticed I came. (Hehehe they never did.) Just then three flying stuff animals flew down and they yellow on Sakura's shoulder the purple on Tomoyo's and the black one on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
-Eriol's Living room-  
  
The black guardian asked " who r they?" to his master. Eriol replied I don't know. Then Sakura spoke up saying that Kero was the yellow guardian and the pink one was Kiki the guardian of the moonlight. The guardians flew to a corner of the room chatting about all sorts of stuff. Then Syaoran was still yelling, "How did they get the staff and the cards?" Still no one answered him every one with a staff changed it back. Until Sakura spoke up " Tomoyo and I found our staff and the books." Syaoran turned to Eriol he said, " I've had it ever since I can remember telling Syaoran and repeated what he told the girls." (Kero: Now he starts with the name thing.) "So my cute little descendent can u stay here for a while I feel two evil auras heading to this village." Eriol said. "Sure." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
-Ayu and Sonia's house-  
  
"Ayu!! Ayu!! Where are you??" Sonia yelled running around her house. Sonia I'm over here. Panting she told her sister that the princesses went to the village and that the evil has headed there. Ayu stood up when she heard this and told her sister that there going to the village. Ayu waved her hand and a baby blue aura covered both of them they disappeared  
  
-Ayu's POV-  
  
~Mistress can't get hurt she can't I won't let her~ She walked towards Eriol's house. Eriol was her cousin. Nakuru opened the door and called Eriol right away he came running to the door and saw Sonia and me. He was very surprised that I came and I asked him if he knew about my mistress Tomoyo for I wasn't really his cousin. For he knew she was a guardian but Eriol didn't know of what. Sonia was her sister but was not a guardian.  
  
-Eriol's Dinning Room-  
  
When it was dinnertime everybody came to the dinning room when Sonia and Tomoyo saw Ayu and Sonia they screamed. Eriol came up to them asking what happened. Sakura asked "Why are Sonia and Ayu here?" "Eriol raised an eyebrow "How do u no their names?" he asked. Then Sonia blurted out "They're the Princesses." Everybody in the room gasped.  
  
Finally Tomoyo spoke up felling sad she said, " We didn't want to tell u guys because u guys would.." Tomoyo stopped and started crying. Sakura Finished Tomoyo's sentence. "We were afraid you'd avoid us and not talk to us." Sakura said holding back her tears.  
  
-Tomoyo's POV-  
  
_Sakura maybe we should leave_ I told Sakura and then she sent back. _ I'll go Tomoyo. _ Then I finally said "We'll leave if you don't want us here Eriol." Too don't need to princess," he said. ~ I felt shock and sad that he started to call me Princess instead of Tomoyo. ~ "Eriol u can call me Tomoyo still." I said. Eriol looked releif sorta.  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
I looked over to Syaoran and he tried to avoid eye contact and I finally spoke feeling kinda hurt" Syaoran? You don't need to call me princess I sound funny coming from my friends." I said as I glanced at all of them pretending to smile.  
  
When dinner was over I decided to stop at Tomoyo's room first. When I came in she was crying I went over there and tried to comfort her but instead I bursted into tears too. The guardians came in trying their best to comfort us but it was no use. Soon Tomoyo cried herself to sleep and I teleported still crying I appeared on my bed crying my self to sleep.  
  
Cherry: Well this chapter is over.  
  
Kero: yup. Ok so this chapter was your longest yet Cherry.  
  
Kiki: I want pudding!! I want pudding!!  
  
Kero starts saying I want pudding!! Too. -_-()  
  
Cherry: Fine stop saying that!! Any way as I was saying Plz review and tell me how I did.  
  
Kiki and Kero stops  
  
Cherry gives them pudding.   
  
Cherry: Bye 


	8. Sorrow

Sorrow  
  
Well my chapters are getting longer now I guest it's going to take a while till I post them up now but I'll try my best to post it up ASAP. I don't feel like talking much so here's the story.  
  
Wut happened last chapter.  
  
Well Tomoyo found the moonlight book and Eriol and Syaoran found out that Tomoyo and Sakura were princesses.  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Kero's POV-  
  
Seeing mistress like this made me sad she was usually cheerful but now she was really sad. She cried herself to sleep. Kiki and I were chatin and we decided to go to Eriol's room. When we got to the door something reminded me that Tomoyo liked him so we decided to turn back when Eriol told us we can come in. when I came in I could see he was sad too. Finally Kiki spoke up.  
  
-Kiki's POV-  
  
I did not like seeing mistress sad at all so I decided to speak up. "Mistress did not want to tell anyone because this would happen wut u did at dinner made her really sad u calling her princess and avoiding her. She was crying endlessly until she fell asleep." Then Eriol spoke.  
  
-Eriol's POV-  
  
I felt sad that Tomoyo didn't tell me the truth but some how she knew I was going to be this way to her. I was even sadder when Kiki told me that she feel asleep crying. After that the two left.  
  
-Kiki's POV-  
  
As I was talking to Eriol I could see that he was sad too and that he cared for Tomoyo a lot he just didn't show it. When I got back I feel asleep right next to mistress her aura was now filled with sadness. When see woke up she tried to hold back her tears at breakfast because her friends were still calling her princess so I glared at them but I was no use.  
  
-Dinning Room-  
  
When everyone entered the dinning room they sat down seeing Tomoyo and Sakura enter the room went quiet so breakfast was really quiet no one spoke just a few comments here and there and a few people chatting with each other.  
  
-Sakura's room-  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were practicing there magic and summon most of the cards to talk to and for other stuff. When they were in the middle of something Tomoyo's Ring started to glow so did Sakura's there auras became much stronger and two necklace like things except u wear it on ur head appeared on their heads. Kero and Kiki said that powerful sorceresses only wear those things. They had some how grown their powers in such a short amount of time. Tomoyo's had a silver chain and a lavender heart crystal on it and Sakura's was a gold chain with a pink star.  
  
-Eriol's POV-  
  
I was sitting on my chair when I felt Tomoyo's and Sakura's Auras began to flare up and became more powerful I guess they had practiced there power too much so I came running towards there room when I ran into Syaoran who was running to we quickly got up and ran to Sakura's room. I ran up to Tomoyo who had fainted and putted her on the bed but that was when I saw the chain with the heart crystal I felt happy that she got it but somehow I knew she would be in more danger now.  
  
-Syaoran POV-  
  
I pick Sakura up in my arms and put her in a bed when I saw the chain with the star I knew what that meant but I knew then that Sua and Kim (cherry: Sry couldn't think of any other names.) were going to be after her and her sister Tomoyo. Then I chatted to Eriol about this. I told him that Sua and Kim has wanted the cards and powerful power since they found out about it. Sua and Kim probly already no that Tomoyo and Sakura has the Cards.  
  
Cherry: All done with this chapter, Plz Review.  
  
Kero: bye * puts a spoon full of pudding in mouth. *  
  
Kero and Cherry: Later 


	9. 1st attack

1st attack  
  
Cherry: OK I had to fix the chapters and stuff so this chapter is finally done.  
  
Kero: She wasn't doing this until she had nothing to do.  
  
Cherry: Did not! Kero stop it or else no pudding.  
  
Kero: Ok! Ok! I'll quite making stuff up.  
  
Cherry: Tnx Tomoyo-Chan for reviewing the last chapters.  
  
Wut happened.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were training when they got these chains and fainted. Eriol and Syaoran came in and put them on beds instead of then laying on the floor. Syaoran some how knew that the girls would be n more danger.  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
When I woke up I saw Syaoran on the coach across the room asleep. I slowly got up and put a blanket on him. I looked at the chain and decided to call it the star sense there was a star on it. I put it on my head the star felt funny on my forehead but I guess I had to get use to it. Then I went over to Tomoyo's room to my surprise I found that she was awake and talking to Eriol about the chain in which she called the heart. When they noticed me we started talking about Sua and Kim. Eriol said we had to learn how to control our powers in order to beat Sua and Kim he said Kim is Sua's sister but is now Sua's slave Kim was a kind person but she was forced to listen to her sister who was evil and wanted to become powerful to rule the world. After I left Tomoyo was happy again I could feel it in her aura. I wonder y?  
  
-Kim and Sua's place-  
  
" Their powers have grown again. They also have those chains." Sua saidShe's the lady with the brown eyes and black hair. "Yes I no master." Kim said The lady with sky blue eyes and light blue hair. We have to act soon because I think they already sense us but won't be able to track us down yet they're still weak." Sua said laughing. ~ I'll send someone when they're somewhere alone. ~  
  
-Tomoyo's room-  
  
"So I guess Sakura and I should be staying here a bit longer sense Sonia and Ayu no that were here." Tomoyo said to Eriol who was stareing into space. "Eriol did you hear wut I said?" Tomoyo asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Yup was all he said and was deep in his thoughts again. ~ Y should I talk to him when he's not listening?? Tomoyo thought. ~ As she left the room.  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
When I got back Syaoran was awake and very jumpy I guess it was because of Sua and Kim. Then he spoke up "I guess Eriol told you about Sua and Kim??" All I did was nod. Then I noticed that there were two new auras in the house I guessed it was Sonia's and Ayu's. ~How come I didn't sense it before?? ~ When I snapped back I saw Syaoran starring ay me then after a little chat he left.  
  
-Ocean-  
  
Sakura walk along the shore talking to Tomoyo about how they could learn how to use it. Then this man came out of nowhere he had dark green hair and his eyes were a darker shade of green. Tomoyo fought him but ended up hurt so Sakura fought him he use mostly fire attacks so Sakura used the Watery card to defeat him, which worked. Then she looked at Tomoyo hoping that she can heal her. Then she somehow knew wut to do she put her hand above Tomoyo's wounds and Tomoyo's wounds began to disappear as she chanted something. When Tomoyo woke up a bit later she said, "Wow Sakura how did u." She was cut off by Sakura who said, "It just popped in my mind and u were healed."  
  
-Eriol's POV-  
  
When Tomoyo and Sakura entered the room I could sense one of them had used there magic to defeat a powerful warlock. I read their thoughts and after I was done all I could do was gasp. Tomoyo finally spoke up "Sakura just figured out how to use a little of the star she healed me." Tomoyo said proudly.  
  
Cherry: ok I no that was short but I'm bored and can't think of anything and also this is the 2nd to the last chappie.  
  
Kero: Plz review and if you have any ideas plz send.  
  
Cherry: Sayonara  
  
Kero: Ja Ne 


	10. Attacking Sua

Attacking Sua  
  
Cherry: Well this is the last chapter for this fic. :(  
  
Kero: She might write another fic but sense school is starting she night not.  
  
Cherry: Well plz R+R  
  
Wut happened.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were at the ocean when this warlock attacked them they defeated them and Sakura learned how to heal people.  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place or some1's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
-Tomoyo's POV-  
  
" Sakura u no how to heal people so do I but we have to no more than that. "I said. "Yes I no." Sakura said in replied pulling out a map and pointing to a house in the village saying, "Kim and Sua live here." "We'll be attacking soon right?" Syaoran asked. "Yes as soon as Sakura and I can get a spell that will get rid of Sua and Kim." I said. I looked over at Eriol who kept quiet though the whole conversation. I knew he was hiding something. "Eriol do u no anything about the star and the heart??" I asked. All he did was give Sakura and I a book one for each of us mine was lavender and Sakura's was pink mine was engraved with a heart and it said the heart. When I opened it I looked at the spells they looked so familiar. I instantly memorized all of them.  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
"These spells seen really fimilliar" I said then turn to Eriol to thank him but he looked shocked of wut I just said. Then he told us to get really to attack Sua. I didn't no wut to do so I just chanted stuff that might protect Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol. I looked at Tomoyo who was deep in her thoughts so I left for a while I and decided to come back later.  
  
-Tomoyo's POV-  
  
~ Where did he get the books? How did he? Wuts the use thinking of this? ~ When I found out wut Sakura and the others were doing I was going to jinx Syaoran's sword but I wasn't the right time. Sakura stopped me anyways so if I was going to I couldn't. When it was time to teleport to Sua's house. I was surprised that I even teleported to the right place so was every1 I guess. This house is really creepy it was all-dark any all the creepy stuff a hunted house would have. Yuck!  
  
-Sua's POV-  
  
~How'd they so soon? ~ "Hello" was all I said as I threw an energy ball at a guy with a sword and amber eyes but he dodged it in time. The kid said "u have to do better than that Sua" as he dodged my attacks. Kim on the other hand was doing quit well better than I expected. She was aiming fireballs at a girl with purple hair I think she's Tomoyo. I threw a huge energy ball at him and he went flying threw the air. Then a girl with Emerald eyes and the star chain went and attacked me with the windy card but it didn't work. She used all her element cards the Firey injured me but I can't show it or I'd be destroyed. (Ok the others are fighting warlocks and sorceresses ok? If u were wonderin.) I sent tons of energy-balls and water-balls at her but she dodged most of them. She was making her way to the kid I hit earlier. I guess well that was where she now she healed him and started to attack me again than I sent a huge energy ball to her. She went flying in the air and hit the wall.  
  
-Syaoran's POV-  
  
When Sakura hit the wall I ran over there with rage building in me it showed in my aura because it was flaring up. I kissed Sakura on the forehead. I fought Sua as Sakura got up ready to chant a spell. My green aura was flared up and I sent fire attack to Sua who seemed to weaken when I used it.  
  
-Tomoyo's POV-  
  
As I fought Kim I became weaker by the moment. I was nearly blasted by a fireball. Eriol's aura flared up and he blocked it. I ran over to Sakura to chant the spell we chanted,  
  
Powers within me  
  
Powers around me  
  
Help me send these people  
  
Back from where they came from  
  
(I no it sucks but I can't think of any thing.) As they disappeared they formed 2 last energy balls aiming one at Eriol and one at Syaoran. They went flying across the room I ran over to Eriol who was hurt badly. I couldn't heal him because my power was drained all I could do was teleport him back to his house. As for wut Sakura was doing I didn't care at the moment. My heart chain began to glow a light purple lite surrounded Eriol and when it was gone he woke up and all his injuries were gone. I couldn't keep my feelings to my self any more so I blurted out "I love u Eriol" I love u too Tomoyo." He said as he pressed his lip ageist mine.  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
"Syaoran!!" I screamed because I couldn't heal him my tears were pouring like a stream. When my star chain begun to glow. I took it off and stared at it until a red light covered Syaoran's body. When the lite disappeared I hugged him tightly saying "I love u Syaoran." He replied saying he loved me too. When we got back to Eriol's house Ayu and Sonia were packing up mine and Tomoyo's stuff. I knew we had to go back to the castle but I promise I'd come back and visit. Well when we got back Syaoran teleported to the castle now and then and I teleported to the village too.  
  
Cherry: Well this story is over now.  
  
Kero: Well plz plz review and tell me how cherry did. If she didn't do well I can rub it in.  
  
Cherry: Plz review so if Kero is wrong I get to rub it in.  
  
Cherry and Kero: Bye 


	11. Father and the Wedding

OK so I was wrong the chapter before wasn't the last one. I reread it and found out a huge part was missing. So here it is Tomoyo-Chan Thank you so much for reading this and giving me the idea and inspiration for this chapter.  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _= Talking telepathically  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
** = Dream  
  
- -= Place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
_Love I'm teleporting to your place. _ Syaoran sent Sakura. Ok Sakura sent back as Tomoyo answered Eriol's message. Over the two years they've meet their love is now stronger than ever. Yet still the king has not found out about this yet. " Syaoran!" Sakura cried out as she hugged him and all Tomoyo did was huge Eriol with out saying anything because Eriol knew what she would say like always.  
  
The king was heading to Sakura's room to tell her something and with what Sakura cried out make him walk faster to her room. "Sakura! Tomoyo! What is the meaning of this??" The king Yelled. "Father this is Syaoran Li and Eriol HiiragizawaIs that right? " Sakura said.  
  
" Well I'm glad you've meet the ones that I've betrothed you two too." The king said. "I'm marring him?" Sakura asked pointing to Syaoran. "Yes. I also came here to tell you something too," The king said. "What is it Father?" Tomoyo asked. "I came here to tell you that you have magic." He said. " Father we no and have mastered it." Sakura said. "Yes I see now." The king said now sensing the powers his daughters have been hiding. " I also want to tell you that the weeding is very soon." He said leaving.  
  
-The Wedding-Few months later  
  
I didn't expect this to come so soon." Sakura said in her wedding dress woth cherry blossoms on it. "I no" Tomoyo said wearing her wedding dress with plum blossoms at the bottom. "I can't believe that father wants the wedding on the same day too." Sakura said. "I no." Tomoyo said once more. "Tomoyo Sakura the time has come" Sonia yelled to her mistresses. "Ok" The girls yelled back. "We are all gathered here today because of...."Sry I don't know the stuff  
  
Cherry: All done the story makes sense now. 


End file.
